


Pancakes and Banter at 3 AM

by SweetPotato



Category: DCU, Static Shock
Genre: Banter, Fluff, M/M, pancakes at 3 am, sweet bfs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 09:39:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5043343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetPotato/pseuds/SweetPotato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do you know what sounds really nice right now?” He asked in a hushed tone, as to not wake anyone else in the house. Richie smirked to himself.</p><p>“Sleep?”</p><p>“Pancakes.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pancakes and Banter at 3 AM

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like this one, I worked pretty hard on it, and I just really love adding to this ship in particular.
> 
> My inspiration for this is that my ideal Girlfriend/Best Friend would be someone who would be chill with getting pancakes with me in the middle of the night. <3

Richie woke up after repeated gentle shakes of his shoulder, courtesy of the person lying next to him. He cracked his eyes open and looked at the window across from him, seeing that it was still pitch black outside.

“What is it Virg?” He questioned in a groggy voice. Virgil sat up in bed and ran his cold hand (The one that was previously shaking his partner awake), down Richie’s arm, resting it on his forearm.

“Do you know what sounds really nice right now?” He asked in a hushed tone as to not wake anyone else in the house. Richie smirked to himself.

“Sleep?”

“Pancakes.” Richie’s smirk widened, and he chuckled a bit. Curious, he pushed the covers down and sat up, cold air immediately attacking his warm skin. He looked at Virgil through blurry eyes, as his glasses were on the bedside table.

“Let me get this straight,” He began, “You woke me up at,” He squinted over at his glowing alarm clock and groaned, “three am, to tell me that you’re craving pancakes?” He was trying to be annoyed at the situation, he really was, but it was so hard not to smile when your very toned (Crime fighting will do that you know?), adorable boyfriend was stark naked in your bed and giving you the cheekiest damn grin.

“No, of course not!” He said defensively, “I woke you up to see if you’d go get pancakes with me…at three am.” He said, in that light, amused sort of tone. Richie was going to say something snarky, but honestly it was way too early for his brain to form snark. Also as he thought about it more, pancakes did sound kind of nice. And so, they got up, threw on a couple sweat pants and hoodies, and left the house, brisk autumn air engulfing them as they walked hand in hand to the 24 hour waffle house.

Once they got there, they were immediately seated by a less than cheer waitress (But like come on, it was 3 fucking am, you wouldn’t be the nicest if you had to work graveyard either). It was warm in the shop, and smelled of freshly brewed coffee and sickeningly sweet maple syrup. The whole place was empty except for a couple of stressed looking college kids typing furiously on laptops, with what must have been their fifth mugs of coffees for the night sitting next to them. They refused menus and just told her to get them both stacks of flapjacks. After she left they both glanced at each other from across the table.

And after a few moments of eye contact Richie suddenly and without warning began to have a, quite hysterical, giggle fit. The giggles just kept bubbling from his chest and out his lips, and eventually Virgil had to join in, because really this was great. Just sitting in a diner at three am, ordering pancakes with the wonderful marshmallow that is the love of your life. By the end of it their sides hurt, because they laughed for what must have been four minutes straight, only really silenced by the waitresses’ dirty looks. Though the dirty looks were understandable, as they must have looked like two giggly potheads that got the munchies.

Virgil put his right hand palm up on the table and looked expectantly at Richie, who understood and put his hand in Virgil’s, who then put his other hand on top of that one, and ending with Richie copying Virgil’s actions. Well they had done it; they had made a hand sandwich. Virgil rubbed his thumb over Richie’s hand, looking into his partners blue eyes.

“You know I love you, right?” Virgil said, and honestly no matter how many times he said it, every single time he did Richie felt his heart swell, and he got the dopiest look on his face. This time was no exception.

“You know you are the biggest dork ever, right?” He mused.

“Yeah, but I’m your dork.” Richie broke up the hand sandwich, and brought one of Virgil’s hands up to his face and kissed his knuckles.

“I love you too, even if you are a dork who wakes me up in the middle of the night for pancakes.” Virgil beamed back at him, the words warming his cold skin.

“You’re the best; I don’t think anyone else would put up with me.”

“Yeah, I don’t even know how I do it.” He wisecracked, making Virgil stick his lower lip out in mock pout, “You know I’m kidding, no one would put up with my crap either, I mean who wants a devilishly handsome genius, who is so stunning that everyone one around him-“

“Aw shut it.” He snickered, “Although I can’t disagree with you on that devilishly handsome part.” He winks.

“Says mister I am covered head to toe in manly muscle-ness.” Mocking his own words by doing some over exaggerated arm flexes.

“I gotta wonder what your standards for ‘Manly’ are, cause I don’t think someone who uses cherry blossom sunrise body wash can be considered too manly.”

“Nah, you own it though.” They could have gone on with this complimentary banter for hours, but their pancakes showed up, courtesy of the now not so mean looking waitress.

“You two lovebirds enjoy your pancakes now.” She smiled before promptly leaving them to their antics.


End file.
